


I Will Always Return

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Jack and Sarah's POV's, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Some Fluff, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trolley is inches from my face. I brace myself for the collision.<br/>But then, in a single second, and I mean a single a second, the part of my skirt that is stuck to the tracks is ripped off and I'm jumped off the tracks. I turn to face my savior and gasp.<br/><br/>It's Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolgue

**********************Sarah's POV**********************  
 _We're on the rooftop. Jack is laughing and kissing me. "Sarah?" He asks as he kneels and pulls out a ring, "Will you marry me?_  
  
 _I force myself awake._  
  
*********************************************************  
It's still dark.  
  
I lay in bed silently crying as I remind myself of what I know is true:  
  
Jack is dead.  
  
He's been dead for a month.  
  
My dream happened a week before he died.  
  
I need to stop crying.  
  
He wouldn't want me to cry.  
  
I hear Les sobbing. I quickly wipe my tears and run into his room and hold him.  
  
" _JACK! _" He screams.__  
  
I stroke his hair and bite my tongue to hold in my own tears. I know that Les and David need me to be strong, even though they say they don't. Even though my heart is shattered.  
  
  
Les's scream of course wakes mom and dad. They come in and mom takes Les from me and tells me to go back to bed.  
  
I obey. Once I'm in my room, I glance out the window and gasp, for a second it looks like Jack's on my fire escape. I quickly open the window, there's nobody there.  
  
I crawl out of my window, and sit on the same steps of my fire escape that I saw Jack asleep on that one morning, the morning I realized I loved him. I look down at the ring I still have on my hand and start to cry again.  
  
A few minutes later, as the sun starts to rise, David joins me and I stop crying.  
  
"Did Les's screaming wake you up too?" He asks.  
  
I shake my head. "I was already awake," I say, "I had another dream about him. David I miss him so much!" David puts his arm around me.  
  
I look down at my hand again, "I think I need to take this off," I say.  
  
"Why?" He asks. (Just two days ago I had said that I would never take it off, because in some weird way taking it off would make Jack's death seem more real. The same reason David gave for still being a newsie.)  
  
"Because," I say, "I think I need to make Jack's death official in my mind. And I need to do that because I think I'm going crazy."  
  
He looks at me confused, "What makes you think that?" He asks.  
  
"Because just before I came out here I thought I saw him."  
  
Before David can respond, our dad sticks his head out of the window, and says, "David. Sarah. It's cold out here, you two need come inside."  
  
After we come inside, and dad holds us for a little bit, I tell them that I need to get ready for work. They both hug me one more time and leave my room.  
  
After I get dressed, I walk over to my vanity. I'm about to take the ring off. When I look at the mirror. I see Jack standing behind me, I turn and   
of course, he's gone. I take off the ring and mutter, "I really am going crazy."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I kiss mom and dad goodbye and leave for work. As I'm walking somebody literally _pushes _me on to the trolley tracks. I go to stand up, my skirt's caught. I hear the bell and immediately start to panic. I keep tugging on my skirt and scream for help. No one seems to_  
hear me. _  
  
The trolley is inches from me. I brace myself for collision.  
  
But then in a single second, and I mean a single second, the part of my skirt that's caught, is ripped off, and I'm jumped off the tracks. I turn to face my savior and gasp.  
  
It's Jack.  
  
He says nothing. He just gives me a peck on the cheek (his lips are colder than I remember.), presses something into my hand and walks away.  
  
I look down to see what he put in my hand. It's a folded up peice of  
paper. I open it up.  
  
'Ya ain't crazy', it says, 'Tell no one what happened. Meet me on the roof  
at midnight. I love you.'  
  
******************Jack's Pov****************************  
  
" _Are ya outta ya mind?! _" Racetrack hisses at me, pissed off.__  
  
"What was I'se supposed tah do? Let her die?" I ask.  
  
"No," he responds, "I'se get saving Sarah. You love her and the Jacobses have been through enough. But having her meet you'se on da roof?! Telling her everything?! Risking our family?!"  
  
"Da Masons ain't my family!" I shout, if I could cry I would, "The Jacobses are! Now I'se may not be able to be with all of them, but I'se can at least be with Sarah! And I'm gonna be!"  
  
"Jackie," Race says camly, "Do you'se really think Sarah's gonna react well to this?"  
  
"If she doesn't then I'll wipe her mind."  
  
"You should've done that in the foist place."  
  
"Since when have I evah done what I should."  
  
Race smiles, "This is still against me bettah judgement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided who tried to kill Sarah yet. Suggestions?


	2. Jack Explains

***********************Sarah's POV*********************  
My head is swimming as I go to work. The note in my hand is proof that I didn't just imagine Jack. That leaves me with so many questions that have me too comfused to be rejoiced that he's alive: How did he survive the factory fire? Where he has he been the past month? How did he get me off the track so fast? Why were his lips so cold? If he really was on my fire escape, how did he get off it so fast? Why am I not allowed to tell anyone he's alive? HOW DID HE SURVIVE THE FACTORY FIRE?!  
  
My confusion quickly turns to anger. He obviously survived the factory fire, so where the hell has he been this past month?! Why didn't he tell us he was still alive?! Does he know the literal HELL my family and I have been in this last month?! How could he do this to us?!  
  
I pause a minute before entering the sewing factory I work at, trying to calm down. The note does emphatically say not to tell anyone what happened, but now that I think about it, that's a really dumb request, like I'm gonna tell someone, _Hey, guess what, my dead fiancè pulled off the trolley tracks the very second before the trolley could hit me! _I'll be taken to the nearest psychiatrist for sure.__  
  
So natuarally when the girls at the factory ask me what happened to my skirt, I simply tell them that it got ripped.  
  
The day passes by _very _slowly. I'm noticably angry and hurt all through it. Dinner with my family cheers me up though. They make my favorite : Scalloped potatoes and green beens. And for dessert, carrot cake.__  
  
We play charades and talk and joke and laugh the rest of the night.  
  
When I enter my room, I look at my clock. 11:57. Three more minutes. I walk over to my jewlery box and put my ring back on.  
  
**********************Jack's POV*************************  
  
I quickly jump onto the roof of the apartment complex the Jacobs live in.  
  
About two minutes later I hear footsteps on the fire escape and smell Sarah's sweet scent. Good thing I hunted before coming here tonight.  
  
I turn and look at her. She's just as beautiful as ever but she looks hurt, confused, and angry. A twinge of guilt hits me. It doesn't take an idiot to know how much pain her and her family have been in the last month. But still, I couldn't tell them. I'm taking a huge risk in even telling Sarah. But I have to be with her again.  
  
She walks over to me and raises her hand, clearly about to slap me. She has every reason, but I grab her hand to stop her anyway, Because, "You'll hoit your hand if you do that."  
  
She looks alarmed. "What?" She asks. "Feel," I tell her, raising her hand to my face. It feels warm. She gasps slightly, "Jack, your face feels like a rock."  
  
I close my eyes and nod, "Yeah," I say, "Lo-" She cuts me off and starts to cry, "Jack, Where have you been this past month?! Why didn't you tell us you survived the factory fire?! Don't you know the pain you put not only me but my family, your family in?!"  
  
It breaks my heart, seeing her in this much pain. I wrap my arms around her. "Sarah," I say softly, "I'se really sorry for the pain I put you'se and our family in. But I had to. And the reason for that is the answer to every question you have." I let her go and step back. "I'se gonna show you'se how I'se survived the factory fire. But you'se gotta promise me ya ain't gonna scream."  
  
*********************Sarah's POV*************************  
  
"What?" I ask, really confused, "Why would I scream?" He closes his eyes as if contemplating what to say next and after a few seconds says, "Just promise." "I promise."  
  
He opens his eyes and mouth and I have put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. His eyes are blood red and he's got fangs. Jack's a vampire! Everything goes black.  
  
As I start to come to I hear people talking: "Why haven't ya wiped her mind yet?" Wipe my mind? What is he talking about? And is that Racetrack? I thought he died almost a year ag- Oh, he must be one too.  
  
"She didn't react any differnetly than anyone else would've, Race! I'se sure she'll be fine once she realizes she ain't in danger." I hear Jack argue.  
  
I open my eyes. I'm still on the roof, It's still dark, and my head is lying on Jack's lap. He smiles down at me, "Heya, beautiful."  
  
I would reply with a hey or at least a smile if I weren't so freaked out. I cradle my head in my hands, "Let me see if I've got this straight," I say, "You're a vampire." "Yes," he replies.  
  
"That's how you survived the factory fire."  
  
"Yes. Race found me dying and changed me. That's how I pulled you off the track in a single second. And that's why I couldn't tell you'se guys that I was still alive."  
  
"So why are you telling now?" I ask, " I mean if-if you're allowed to?"  
"Well, it's not that we ain't _allowed_ to per say," Race explains, "I mean it's not like dere's some ancient vampire royalty dat's gonna kill us if we tell. No, it just ain't recommended."  
  
"Why?" I ask getting more and more confused by the second.  
  
"Because, you see," Jack answers, "Of all the myths about us, one of few dat's _actually_ true is the vampire hunters and the stave through the heart. So we can't just go around randomly telling people, because any one of those people could be, or know, a vampire hunter."  
  
"Well, I'm not a vampire hunter," I chuckle as I start to calm down, "and believe me, I'm not going to tell _anyone_ my fiancè is a vampire!"  
  
Jack laughs. Gosh, how I've missed that sound. "See, Race," He says, "I _told_ you she'd be fine."  
  
For a second I feel wonderful, Jack's alive and we're together again, but then I remember something, my family. If Jack changes me, which I'm fairly certain he's planning to, that means my family has to go through another loss. Jack looks at me with concern, probably sensing my change in mood. "What's wrong?" He asks.  
  
"Jack, you're not planning to change me, are you?" I ask.  
  
"Well, not right away," he answers, "I wouldn't put our family through dat again so soon. But if we're gonna be together I'm gonna have to eventually. That is, if you want to."  
  
This is way too much for me to process right now, I look down, and sigh, "I don't know, I'll have to think about it."  
  
Jack walks over to me and kisses me, "Take as long as ya need, Princess." I smile at his old favorite pet name for me. He takes a watch out of his pocket and looks at it, "Half past one, best get you'se to bed, Princess."  
  
He holds out his arms, "May I?" I take it for granted he's asking if he can carry me down to my window and nod. Sure enough, he scoops me into his arms and jumps off the roof with me landing suprisingly quietly onto my fire escape. We kiss and I climb back into my bedroom. Right before I close my window Jack says, "Sarah, I just want you to know dat whatever ya choose, I will always love you'se and I will always return."  
  
I smile and reply, "I love you too Jack." And close the window as he disappears into the night. I'll wait a year, I decide as I climb into bed, and if I'm not ready by then, Jack can wipe my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
